A need exists to further improve hair care products and to impart further advantageous properties to them. In particular, a care-providing complex should be made available that ideally can be used even in conjunction with oxidizing agents and surfactant agents.
Environmental influences and oxidative hair treatments often result in degraded combability properties of the dry and the wet hair. In addition, the shine and moisture balance are disadvantageously influenced by the fact that the external structure of the keratinic fibers has been attacked. A further consequence of repeated treatments of keratinic fibers using surfactant agents and/or oxidizing agents is considerable grease re-absorption by the keratinic fibers, as well as a strong tendency to increased formation of scalp dandruff. In addition, ethoxylated emulsifier agents can become modified as a result of natural UV radiation when they remain on the hair and scalp, and can produce undesirable irritation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to decrease the side-effects of environmentally related influences and of oxidative as well as surfactant hair treatments, preferably already during the oxidative or surfactant hair treatment but also after the oxidative or surfactant hair treatment, without degrading the efficiency of oxidative or surfactant cosmetic substance, in particular with regard to color intensity, color fidelity, lightening performance and/or waving effect, and to prevent grease re-absorption by the keratinic fibers and increased formation of scalp dandruff. In addition, the oxidative treatment of keratin-containing fibers, in particular human hair, is also to be combined in the form of a 2-in-1 product, in one application step, with the application of effective fiber protection from environmental influences, for example UV protection. The compositions according to the present invention are further intended to be formulated entirely without ethoxylated emulsifier agents.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.